1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engines, and more particularly, to electro-magnetic internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most vehicles, and especially automobiles, comprise internal combustion engines that run exclusively on gasoline. Other vehicles run by electrical means or hybrid means. There are no engines to Applicant's knowledge that combine the unique characteristics of the present invention, mainly an electro-magnetic internal combustion engine having means to operate in an electro-magnetic configuration, in an internal combustion configuration, and in an electro-magnetic internal combustion combination configuration.
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to Applicant's own U.S. Pat. No. 7,105,958 issued on Sep. 12, 2006 for an Electro-magnetic engine. However, it differs from the present invention because in that invention Applicant taught an electro-magnetic engine and not an electro-magnetic internal combustion engine. More specifically, Applicant taught an electro-magnetic engine in which the motive force is electro-magnetism. The electro-magnetic engine comprises a housing structure, cylinder assembly, crankcase assembly, crankshaft assembly, electro-magnetism system and an electrical system. The electro-magnetism system consists of a coil assembly arranged stationary in the housing. The electro-magnetic engine includes the rotation of the crankshaft in a predetermined direction after the initial activation of the crankshaft by assembly of applying a short period of the external force, such as from an automobile starter. At least three alternators are connected to the rotating crankshaft and work at 35 amps each to recharge batteries.